Corneria High
by Haremonger
Summary: A group of misfit high-schoolers try to make it through their junior year, but their abstract antics and drama make it harder and harder to do just that.
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

The city of Corneria was a wonderful place. The metropolis was surrounded by nature, there were parks everywhere and trees at the end of every corner of the street. The buildings were a pleasantly plain and boring white and can reach up to 600 feet in height. Though the city is 5th in Obesity and 3rd in Prostitution in Lylat and there's this weird guy by every C-Mart asking for cheeseburgers in exchange for oral sex, the city is still as stunning as your mom. While this all really cool and all, the real heart of this city belonged to a teenage fox who resided in a humble abode with his parents in a little neighborhood (what a loser, am I right?).

Fox McCloud was awaken by the ringing of his digital alarm clock. He opened his eyes just a smidge as he raised his head to look at his clock.

"Oh no." Fox whispered in a horrified voice. He dug his face into his pillow. "No no no no no no." His voice being muffled by the pillow. Today was the day all teenagers across the galaxy loathed internally and externally. Today was the first day of the school year. The first day of his Junior year of High School. After getting dressed and mentally preparing himself, Fox stumbled his way downstairs to the kitchen. As Fox walked into the kitchen both of his parents looked up to greet him.

Fox's dad, James McCloud, looked pretty much exactly like him. Same orange fur with a strip of vanilla fur between his ears starting from his forehead to the back of his head. The only noticeable difference was the fact that James _always_ wore the same pair sunglasses everywhere. There are a bunch of rumors why the famous war hero wears his shades all the time, one of them being that they stop him from shooting lasers out of his eyes, but really he wears them because they make him look like a stud.

Vixy Reinard, Fox's mom, was a vixen with the same shade of orange and the origin of Fox's green eyes. Vixy was pretty much like any other mother, and wasn't weird enough to do anything stupid like wear sunglasses 24/7.

"How did you sleep?" asked Vixy after taking a sip from her coffee.

"Eh." Fox muttered.

"That sounds great son." James answered as he perused his newspaper, like every stereotypical dad. Fox did everything that every normal kid would do before school. Ate breakfast, brushed his teeth, combed his fur, got dressed, sulked miserably. Eventually he found himself in his car on his way to pick up some of his friends. Soon he parked into the driveway of one of his friends. Fox quickly looked at his car's digital clock and then started to honk his car's horn.

A blue avian emerged from the house with a vexed look and a sluggish walk. Fox peeked his head out from the car.

"C'mon sunshine, we don't have all day." Fox said with a smirk. Falco Lombardi was not a morning person. Falco was one of those people who had a snarky thing to say about everything, which those kinds of people don't mix well with mornings. Fox and Falco met back in freshman year of High School, they got along quite well except for when they don't. They could get quite competitive at times and Fox just _loved_ getting under the falcon's skin. They banter at each other quite a lot, like most teenage friendships.

"Please tell me we're stopping for breakfast." Falco said groggily as Fox drove to pick up their next comrade.

"Here, I got you this poptart." replied Fox as he tossed over the pastry to his friend.

"This thing's half eaten." Falco replied with squinted eyes, still half asleep.

"Hey look at it as half _not_ eaten." Fox replied. Falco gave him a look that said ' _If_ _I wasn't half asleep i'd smack the hell out of you'._

"You're a total jackass sometimes, ya know?"

"Love you too."

Fox parked in front of another house not to far away from Falco's. "Who are we picking up now?" asked Falco, but it only took him one glance towards the house to realize who it was. "Oh god no." exclaimed Falco in utter horror.

"HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP!?" yelled Slippy Toad as we bounced over towards the car. Slippy Toad was a green frog who wore the same red baseball cap everywhere he went, and due to his short height no teachers noticed him breaking dress code in the hallways. Not to mention the guy was a genius and got straight A's in every class, the only problem was his personality is a bit… eccentric. Fox didn't mind the little guy, mostly because he thought all his friends were a little weird in their own way, but Falco often got annoyed by the frog.

"Kill me." Falco said under his breath as Slippy got in the car.

"I got some sick new jams we can listen to on the ride to school." Slippy said as he pulled out his phone to play his 'jams'. Falco groaned in agony.

"It better not be that stupid Nightcore crap!" Falco hissed.

"No, it's even better." Slippy grinned as he played "Womanizer" by Britney Spears on full blast. Falco looked like he just saw a demon and Fox tried really hard to contain his laughter.

"Are you freaking kidding me! I don't wanna get caught listening to that!" Falco yelled over the music. He quickly grabbed Slippy's phone, lowered the car window and threw it out with the music still playing.

"HEY! I GOT 4G'S ON THERE!" Slippy cried out as the car kept speeding down the street, far away from "Womanizer".

"Your phone was infected with terrible musical taste, I did you a favor."

"YEAH, WELL MAYBE I'LL DO A FAVOR TO YOUR MOM!"

Fox just shook his head as his friends continued to bicker. ' _It's gonna be a long year.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Fox found his usual parking space amongst the student parking lot to the side of the school. As they exited the parking lot and walked onto campus they saw two more of their friend circle. Bill Grey is gray bulldog who happens to be Fox's oldest friend. They've known each other since elementary school and had a close bond, but ever since Bill slipped into… um, illegal recreational activities that Fox didn't agree with they stopped hanging out as much but still remained friends. The pink furred feline standing next to Bill was Katt Monroe. Fox knew her about as long as he knew Falco, she was a tough tomboy who could also be a bit of a flirt. Fox always thought her and Falco had some type of thing, but they never officially had any type of relationship. He always thought it was just because Falco was dense.

"Have you guys got your schedules yet?" asked Katt as they finally caught up to each other.

"No, we're supposed to get them during home room." Falco answered.

"I've got them right here." Bill suddenly proclaimed as he handed out everybody's schedules like a drug dealer giving out cocaine.

"How did you-" Fox didn't bother to finish because he knew Bill had a knack for somehow getting things he shouldn't. They were all surprised when they found out they had the same English in 1st period. Though they didn't share a lot more classes together, especially Slippy since he had advanced classes. The bell rang and everybody moped off to their home room. The usual home room stuff went down, just a bunch of paperwork passed out. Though Fox's home room teacher was a little confused when she couldn't find Fox's schedule and Fox had to play it off.

The worst part of home room for Fox, was rich, snobby, bitchy, Jan Martell. Jan was the stereotypical 'popular' rich girl that everybody with a brain loathed. Anybody who she hated would definitely get the short end of the stick, and to make it all worse, Jan Martell had a big crush on Fox and he knew it. Fox really didn't feel like getting on her bad side so usually instead of rejecting her he just flat out Metal Gears and tries to hide and avoid her. Fox tried very hard to avoid all eye contact while the brown vixen stared at him across the room slobbering on a lollipop. ' _Falco would be laughing his ass off at this sight'_ Fox thought to himself.

Eventually the bell rang and Fox scurried off to first period where all his friends and safety were. Fox reached the classroom in record time, and took a scan of the classroom. He spotted a couple people he knew that he didn't see yet. He saw Miyu Lynx and Fay Spaniel chatting in the corner of the classroom. Miyu and Fay were… pretty much polar opposites, but somehow were best friends. Miyu was a lynx with a ear ring and pretty much wore nothing but dark colors, matching her 'dark' personality. Miyu is very dry and emotionless and has a dark sense of humor, if you could call it that. Fay is usually very talkative, flighty, and wears a lot of pink. Miyu gave Fox a small wave, and Fox just smiled back while Fay talked about her new headphones that, in her own words, were super awesomely dope as all get out like omg.

That class started to pile in with some familiar faces. Falco came in looking half asleep again after the adrenaline rush that was the internal loathing of Slippy wore off. Bill looked like he just skipped home room and smoked something fierce in the bathroom. Then Fox saw the pretty vixen he thought about on and off again during the summer. Fara Phoenix was a new student that came in towards the end of last semester and caught the eye of Fox. He's had a few interactions with her, but they never got a chance to hit it off before summer break. Fox was hoping to get to know her more and this was a perfect chance.

Unfortunately she sat all the way in the front opposed to Fox being in the back of the class with Falco on his right and Katt to Falco's right.

"Alright class, I'm Mrs. Haffer" said the Poodle who happened to be their teacher. She also had a pretty large baby bump due to her nearing the end of her pregnancy. "I'm just gonna hand out a syllabus and maybe we can get to some vocab." Fox saw Flaco sink into his chair and moan out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't die on me already, she hasn't even been talking for 20 seconds." Fox whispered to Falco. Falco just looked dead inside. He looked to the other side of the class and he saw Bill with a similar look but from a totally different cause. Fox shook his head ' _when am I gonna meet somebody not as weird as these idiots that I can get along with'._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a blue furred vixen walked in.

"May I help you young lady?" asked Mrs. Haffer.

"Yeah, um sorry, I'm kind of new here and got lost."

"That's okay, what's your name miss?"

"Krystal."

* * *

 **Author's Note's  
**

 **Well, there's the first chapter of this. This is my first story I've ever written, like ever. So some constructive criticism on what to improve in terms of writing would be nice. I had a bunch of stuff I wanted to write in this AN section but I guess I forgot, oops.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Blue Friend

"Krystal." replied the beautiful blue girl with a smile. She was in fact, very beautiful. A lot of the guys in the room and even some girls seemed to snap out whatever they were thinking about and fixated on Krystal. 'Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a girl like that in my entire life.' Fox thought. Bill seemed to snap out of stoner land and gave Fox a look and mouthed 'ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiit'.

"Okay Krystal, you can sit over there next to Fox, the guy in the back." Krystal quietly made her way over to the desk and sat down briefly making eye contact with Fox but eventually looked away. Fox looked over to Slippy looked directly at him, giggling and making obscene hand gestures detailing sexual intercourse. Fox just rolled his eyes.

They continued on with class activities until they were given an assignment to learn more about the person sitting next to them. Mostly everybody cheated and just did it with their friends but Fox was forced to work with Krystal. They just looked at each other for a few seconds until Fox broke the silence.

"So, uh, where are you from?" he asked.

"I came from Cerinia." She replied with a small smile.

"Cool, is that like close by?"

"Unfortunately not, the trip here took forever."

"How come you moved here?"

"My dad got some sort of fancy job here, he says it's tons better than his last job."

"Really? I didn't think there was any other jobs except McDonald's here." Fox joked, getting a laugh out of Krystal.

Krystal seemed to get a little comfortable around Fox, which made him feel a little more comfortable as well. _'She seems pretty cool and… well, normal.'_ Fox thought to himself. 'She's also easy on the eyes.' Despite thinking this, Fox looked over to where Fara was sitting and saw her looking back at him. Once they made eye contact Fara smiled at him and went back to talking to her partner.

Fox and Krystal used their worksheet as a template for their conversation. They found out about each other's favorite color, sport, movie, other boring stuff like that. Fox could see Slippy's partner getting pretty annoyed and uncomfortable really fast.

"Favorite sport? Katana dueling duh." Slippy said matter of factly as the ferret raised an eyebrow. Fox felt bad that he already knew the answer to that.

"How are you liking Corneria so far?" Fox asked, deviating from their project.

"It's a pretty city... the people seem pretty interesting." Krystal said as she watched Slippy act out a katana duel.

"You can say _fat_ if you want to, us Cornerians learned to embrace it a long time ago. We had a parade celebrating our rise to 5th in obesity last month." Fox said, trying to get another laugh out of her.

Krystal laughed and said "That's not what I meant by interesting, honestly!"

"Don't lie, I heard it in your voice." Fox continued. She almost came back with a response but was cut off by Mrs. Haffer asking for volunteers to share. Slippy raised his hand but his partner immediately yanked it down. Fay excitedly raised her hand.

"Alright, Miyu and Fay come on up."

Fay bounced her way up to the front while Miyu dragged behind like there was nothing more she didn't want to do ever.

"Do me first." Fay whispered very audibly to Miyu.

"Fine. This is Fay, she's 16 years old. Her favorite color is pink. Her hobbies includes listening to music and singing." Miyu said that last word with a complete disgust like she was just reminded of a flavor she hated. Fox couldn't blame her, he's heard Fay's singing before. "Her inspiration is… herself. That's it." Now Fay happily started to share facts about Miyu.

"This is Miyu. Her favorite color is black. Her hobbies include thinking about death, writing about death, filming death, and stapling people's fingers together when they're asleep. Her favorite quote is 'The fuck was the point of all this' which was said by her grandfather minutes before he died." Fay finished and Mrs. Haffer would have scolded her about cursing if she wasn't already disturbed by the other stuff. The class gave an awkward ovation as the two sat down.

The bell rang saving the class from another awkward presentation. Krystal started asking around for people that shared her second period so she wouldn't get lost again, and fortunately Slippy shared the class with her and volunteered to escort her there. She didn't seem to mind either, which Fox thought was good considering he needed more people to think more highly of the eccentric frog.

"Hey Fox!" He heard as he was walking towards his second period. Fox turned around and saw Fara coming up towards him.

"Oh hey." He said. _'Smooth McCloud, really dropped the ball with that greeting.'_

"I haven't seen you in a while, how are things going?"

"About as same as always I guess, you?" he asked back.

"Fine, I actually wanted to give you this." Fara handed him a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers scrawled on it.

"I kept on forgetting to give it to you before the summer, I really want to hang out." Fara said quite bluntly. Fox was a little taken aback but was happy to hear it.

"Would this weekend be cool? Actually, me and my friends always hang out on Fridays, we could hang out a little then and maybe if you want to spend time with just the two of us we could do something that Saturday?" Fox quickly thought up.

Fara smiled and said "That sounds great just give me a text about any more details."

* * *

"So what did you and Fara talk about?" Falco asked to Fox as they booted up their computers for their Adobe Graphic Design class.

"Nothing." Fox said.

"Awwwwwwww yeeaaaaaah, you're totally in there dude." Falco said with a knowing smile. Fox just rolled his eyes as he listened to the teacher talk about boring old first day stuff.

"What did you think about Krystal, she's pretty hot right?" Falco continued.

"I guess so."

"Guess so?" Falco leaned in more. "Did. You. See. Her. Ass?"

"I didn't really think to look." Fox lied. He was a teenage guy, he had to take a peek. Needless to say he was pretty blown away.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really straight or not."

"Why are we even taking this class? I don't know much about photoshop." Fox asked, deviating from the other conversation.

"I do, how do you think I get all them online girls?" Falco said while winking.

"Oh, is that why they're so disappointed when they see you in person?" Fox retorted.

"Fuck you." Fox just smirked in response to Falco's curse.

"How did you even pay for Photoshop anyways?" Fox curiously asked.

"Bill."

"Of course."

Second period went by smoothly as they photoshopped pictures of Slippy doing various activities, such as putting him in various renaissance paintings. Though Falco went a little far and photoshopped him into a gay pride parade. Fox just shook his head like he learned to always do. The bell rang and it was time for Fox's lunch. Him, Falco, Slippy, Katt and Bill all shared the same lunch. They sat down, ate the crap the school calls "food" and eventually started to talk shit about each other.

"I swear to god Falco, can you eat any louder?" Fox said annoyed.

"I can, in fact." Falco said with a mouth full. Katt decided to be funny and punch Falco as hard as she could in his back while he was swallowing. It only took half a second for everything in Falco's mouth to end up all over the table. Everybody but Falco couldn't stop laughing while he looked at the mess he made.

"Jeez Falco, I thought only female birds could regurgitate their food." Fox quipped. Falco gave him a look that could kill.

Eventually it was time to go to third period and Fox ended up in a Drama class and found Krystal sitting alone. He decided to sit beside her since he seemed the only person she's even looked at in this class.

"Hey, how are you liking your classes so far?" Fox asked. Krystal looked up saw it was him and smiled.

"Second was alright. Your friend Slippy was pretty nice." She replied.

"How do you know we know each other?"

"He told me, he said you were a pretty nice guy."

"Did he? Well I guess I must not have made a good impression these past eight years." Fox said sarcastically.

Krystal laughed at his joke and Fox felt pretty good that he could easily humor her. He liked good humored people.

"Hey Fox" He heard a monotonous voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw Miyu chewing gum and staring him down.

"Oh, hey Miyu. Krystal, you remember Miyu from first period right?" Fox brought up, officially introducing the two.

"How could I forget?" said Krystal as she forced a smile. "You're the one who likes death right?"

"No." said Miyu quite simply.

"But uh… didn't you say all your hobbies include death?"

"No."

"Well, I mean… Fay said it but… you told her, right?"

"No."

Fox just watched amusedly as Krystal stuttered uncomfortably trying to get a conversation out of Miyu, but he knew Miyu was just messing with Krystal. He's unfortunately been in Krystal's place many times before. Eventually class started and the teacher started to do a few improv exercises. She eventually did the thing where everybody has to contribute one word to a story to make it an interesting sentence.

"Alright, so my word is I. Let's go around the room starting with Fred. Continue with a word Fred."

"Went."

"To."

"The."

"Morgue." Miyu added with her typical monotone voice.

"...and."

"Saw."

"A."

"Lot."

"Of."

"Dead."

"Hillbillies." Fox added with a blank stare.

"But."

"The."

"Hillbillies."

"Were."

"Zombies."

"and ."

"WERE MADE OUT OF CHEESE!" said a fat bear.

"DAMN IT KEVIN THAT'S NOT HOW THE GAME WORKS, GO STAND IN THE CORNER." Yelled the drama teacher. Kevin dragged his feet over to the corner with his head down in shame. The rest of Drama class went pretty smoothly eventually they played the "Freeze Tag" exercise where they have to swap out. It went pretty smoothly except for when Miyu would always swap in and enact a torture scene, much to her partner's dismay, but the teacher seemed to really get into it.

Fox and Krystal shared the same fourth block with Falco, Bill, and Katt. It was Math so there wasn't much to socialize about. Fortunately Fox became pretty good at Math in recent years when he decided not to over-complicate it and eventually became the group's tutor when Slippy wasn't around. Finally the bell rang and school finally ended.

"THANK GOD!" Falco yelled as he ran towards the parking lot. Fox looked around the classroom for Krystal so he could ask her about her first day, but was a little disappointed to see she wasn't anywhere in sight. _'She was probably a little anxious to get out as well'_. He met up with Slippy in the parking lot and walked over to his car to see Falco impatiently waiting to get out of the school zone.

"C'mon Foxy, I gots stuff to do after school." Falco said impatiently.

"Like play video games and masturbate?" Fox replied while he unlocked the doors. Falco just sighed and sat in the front passenger seat. Fox dropped them both off at their houses and gradually made his way back to his own. His parents weren't home yet, so he decided to just chill. He texted Fara just so she could add him as a contact, but they eventually had a short text conversation catching up on some stuff. He found out that her dad's company was doing really well in sales and some of the stuff she did over the summer, including her trip to Fortuna.

After eating, showering and doing his usual pre-sleep routine he perfected these past few years he finally hit the hay. As he laid in his comfy bed, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep

 _'Man, this was only the first day.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I feel like these first two chapters have been wayyyy too short, but I feel like they get the job done. I just think I'm one of those "straight to the point" writers. Like, I'm not gonna write three paragraphs about just nothing. Plus, I'm still trying to get a feel for writing with these characters and the situations I can put them in. Oh well, any constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Race Against Time

If there was anything worse than the first day of school, it was the second day. Mostly because that's the day you actually do shit. Fox was fortunate to only have two core classes, both of which were pretty easy, to Fox at least. Falco, Bill, and Katt fall asleep in English class for almost half the period and hell hath no fury on them in Math. Falco looks like he loses a piece of his soul with every Math sheet that is passed out. Graphic Design was fun once Fox got the hang of Photoshop and was able to make things pretty easily. Drama class was also a good time, unless you messed up and got sent to the corner. Kevin got sent to the corner a second day in a row after talking during a mime exercise.

Eventually the end of the day came and Fox stopped to talk to Fara before taking him and his friends home. They just chatted as they deliberately walked slowly to the parking lot so they can have some more time to talk.

"So his partner offers him a sandwich during a mime exercise and Kevin just says 'is that a PB&J sandwich? I'm allergic to peanut butter, but not JIF peanut butter' and Mr. Georget just _flips out_ and yells at him to go to the corner." Fox told Fara. She laughed, clearly amused at his story and maybe overselling it a little bit because of her obvious attraction to him.

"What teacher sends a student to the corner anymore? That's so stupid!" Fara said giggling. They were walking pretty close together, purposely bumping shoulders. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?" she asked with a glazed look in her eye.

"Ah, I got work this afternoon." Fox was reminded of his part-time job he took up for some extra cash to spend at his free will. He worked at one of the local C-Marts, though it wasn't the most ideal and a lot of weird people hung out in the front, it still paid a little more than minimum wage.

"Wow, that must suck."

"Yeah…"

"YO FOX CAN YOU WALK ANY SLOWER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Falco yelled at the other end of the parking lot.

"Sorry, I gotta go before birdbrain shoots himself from boredom." Fox looked apologetically at her.

"It's okay. I'll see you later." said Fara. She watched as Fox jogged over to where Falco was fuming and Slippy just seemed amused that Fox was talking to a girl.

"So it's okay for you to hold me up for some girl, but not vice versa?" Falco asked. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Please, you made me wait two hours while you tried to get that girl's actual phone number. You couldn't have stopped when she gave you the first fake number?"

"C'mon, she was totally into me. She just didn't know it yet." said Falco as Slippy was just giggling in the back. "What's so funny?" Falco glared at Slippy.

"I remember that, she ended up giving you her sister's number so you were like 'Alright, her sister _has_ to be just as hot' and it ended up being her adopted sister who was like, a 7-foot rhino from the wrestling team!" Slippy somehow manage to gasp out as he laughed even harder.

"At least I got a date with a girl numb-nut!" retorted Falco.

"Wow, great comeback dude. Add that one to the book." said Fox, never taking his eyes off the road .

"Why do I even hangout with you assholes?" asked Falco, running his fingers through his hair. Fox just smirked. He dropped both of them off at their houses and returned to his own by four o' clock. He yawned, pretty exhausted from actually doing work in school today. He looked at the time to see he had quite a bit of time before work. ' _Alright, I'm just gonna take a quick nap before work. I just need to set the alarm.'_ Fox laid down in his bed to take a quick nap.

* * *

Fox opened his eyes and took a few seconds to gather his bearings before he realized something was amiss. ' _What time is it?'_ He looked at his phone clock. ' _Shit! I must have missed the alarm, I'm gonna be late!'_ He quickly bolted out of bed, ran downstairs to his driveway before an even worse situation arose. He stood at his doorway with his mouth agape for a few seconds just to sink in what he was seeing.

"Where's my car?" Fox said out loud. Right where he usually parked his car, was nothing. Nada. Zip. ' _Seriously? Someone stole my car?'_ but he decided that not getting fired was a little more important, he could deal with his missing car problem later. He just said 'screw it' and sprinted down the sidewalk to where the nearest bus stop was. He didn't care how ridiculous he must of looked, he needed to get to work. He decided to take a shortcut through some backyards by jumping the fences.

This probably wasn't a good idea but maybe getting arrested for trespassing would be a good excuse for missing work. He ran past a few very confused kids and even ran past a family barbecue at some point. He's also pretty sure he ran past a couple having sex in a kiddy pool but were too preoccupied to notice him. ' _Relationship goals'_ Fox managed to joke in his head, trying to ignore the pain his body was in from the physical exercise.

He eventually got to the bus stop, only to find he missed the bus by two minutes. ' _Well, I got this far'_ Fox thought to himself, he took a deep breath and took off yet again to his work. After a grueling jog/sprint he finally made it to the C-Mart where he worked. The automatic doors slid open and Fox collapsed on the floor as soon as he walked in. He made a groan the entire checkout section could hear and got the attention of some of his coworkers.

"Oh god, is it another drunk?"

"Nah, that's just Fox."

Fox tried to steady his breathing but he felt a presence right above him, which made him look up to see his co-worker Travis, a skinny sheepdog staring down at him.

"Like, dude you're totally late." said Travis in his usual surfer dude/stoner voice.

"My car was stolen." said Fox in a pained voice.

"Whatever dude, Mindy's gonna be pissed." Fox groaned even more when he realized he had to confront his boss, who wasn't the most lenient or laid back boss ever.

"Just tell her I'm here and give me another minute to get up." Fox said. Travis nodded and went off to tell Mindy while Fox recharged. He finally got the strength to get up and go to her office. He walked into her small office that had walls that looked like they haven't been re-painted in years. Mindy just turned to look at him as he walked in, she squinted with her small, porcupine eyes and looked him up and down.

"What happened to you?"

Fox sighed. "Well you see-"

"Never mind, I don't care. Just get back to work." Fox eyes widened when he realized he was getting off easy. He would of asked if she was serious, but didn't want to push his luck so he just walked out of her office. Fox's job was just like any other grocery store worker's job. He restocked items on the shelves, worked at the cash register, bring back shopping carts, he even occasionally had to work clean up. He was restocking some items on the shelves when suddenly a rustle of plastic and a _THUMP_ grabbed his attention from outside the aisle. He peeked his head out from the aisle to see Travis buried underneath what used to be a neatly stacked pyramid of paper towels.

"Travis? Wha- how did you...?" Fox tried to ask in a puzzled tone, wondering just how exactly he messed this up.

"I dunno man." came the muffled reply from underneath the paper towels. "I was just walking and now I'm here." Fox sighed and just walked away leaving him behind with his own mess. ' _That guy's supposed to be on a cash register, how on earth did he end up there?'_ Fox realized someone had to take Travis' station, knowing Travis he was gonna be there for a while.

Fox manned Travis' station and awaited any customers that wanted to check out. He checked out a few customers, including a rowdy family of four that insisted on trying out their Nerf gun on him. Fox managed to keep a straight, unresponsive face as they pelted him with bullets while the mom searched for her credit card. The end of the day couldn't have come any sooner for Fox, given that he was already tired from school and his little 5K run to work.

He took his vest off and was about to call it a day when he saw a familiar blue-furred vixen walk through the automatic doors. Fox's mood suddenly perked and went over to greet her. Her back was turned to him so he went over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"The bleach is in aisle nine miss" Fox said in a fake nasally voice. Krystal suddenly turned around and immediately lit up when she saw it was him.

"I told you, this is my natural hair color!" Krystal said in a playful tone while running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. If you're not looking for bleach, what could you possibly be here for?" asked Fox, wondering why she was here at almost nine at night.

"Well, um… I was _sort of_ looking for you actually." said Krystal who was visibly uncomfortable. Fox heart skipped a beat, he tried not to jump to any conclusions but her body language was being awfully indicative. It didn't help that some stupid romantic song made by Michael Buble was playing on the intercom. "You see, I'm kind of looking for a job. Slippy says you've been saying this place is hiring and that you could help me get a job here."

"Oh, well that shouldn't be a problem. Let me go in the back to get you some paperwork." Fox calmed down after she explained herself, though for some reason he felt a little disappointed. He tried not to think about it since him and Fara were practically dating. He went in the back to put his vest away and grabbed some paper work for Krystal and went back to where she was waiting for him.

"Here, it's just like any other job resume. You can try using me as a reference if you want." he said as he handed her the paperwork.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I didn't want to seem weird coming here to your job, but I didn't have any other way to contact you." explained Krystal. Fox gave her a warm smile.

"It's no problem really."

"So how is it here, are the people ni-" Krystal was suddenly cut off by a loud yell.

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, WHO LEFT TRAVIS BURIED UNDERNEATH THE PAPER TOWELS AGAIN!" Fox heard Mindy's voice boom.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go." Fox whispered as he quickly placed his hand on her shoulder and ushered her out of the store. Krystal thanked him again once they were in the safe haven of the dark C-Mart parking lot (maybe not-so safe after all) and got a ride with what he assumed was her parents. At that moment Fox realised he was still missing a car. He didn't want to bother his parents and explain to them that his car was stolen, so he just took a bus all the way home.

Once he got off the bus stop on the block away from his house, he started to walk and just think about his day. Well, okay, he thought about food mostly but also some other stuff. He couldn't help but snicker thinking about Travis being stuck under a pile of paper towel for a couple hours and nobody noticing. ' _He probably fell asleep, that poor guy. I wonder if him and Bill hang out.'_

When he started to get closer to his house he saw his parents cars parked in the driveway and he also noticed something else. ' _Wait, is that my car?'_ Fox quickly jogged down to his house just to make sure he wasn't seeing things and sure enough Fox's car was parked… not so neatly in the driveway. Part of it was on the grass and it also knocked over a trash can. ' _How the hell…?"_ Then Fox peeked into the driver's seat window and saw a familiar gray bulldog taking a nap.

"Bill? BILL?" Fox yelled while tapping on the window trying to wake him up. Bill suddenly awoke and rubbed his eyes. It took him only a few seconds to notice the vulpine outside the car, he lowered the car window down all the way.

"Yo." Bill said simply.

"Yo?" Fox looked at him, flabbergasted. Bill suddenly looked around and seemed to realise the situation.

"Oh yeah. If you don't mind, I borrowed your car for the afternoon."

"Wha- Bill, you don't even have a driver's license... or a permit!"

"I play Forza dude, don't act like I don't have any experience." Fox was just dumbfounded.

"How did you even take my car? I have my keys right here!" Fox asked as he dangled his keys in front of him."

"A magician never gives away his secrets." Bill winked at Fox, thinking of how he simply unlocked the door by slipping a wire into the door and hotwiring his car to start up. Fox looked into the car and noticed his handiwork.

"Dude, did you hotwire my car?"

"...maybe."

"Alright, get out." Fox opened the door and motioned for Bill to step out. "I don't even wanna know what you used my car for. You do realise I had work today and had to run all the way to work? I did more running than what the whole city of Corneria does in a year!"

"You could use the exercise fatass."

"Me? Fatass? Have you seen this?" Fox exclaimed as he raised his shirt to reveal a pretty well-toned abdomen.

"Damn Fox, show me a little more and I might have to take you to dinner." Fox scoffed and retreated to his house.

"Goodnight Bill."

"Fox? I wasn't kidding. I'm pretty hungry." Bill said as Fox shut the door to his house. Bill turned around and realised something. ' _How did I get here in the first place?'_ Fox grabbed a sub he asked his mom to get for him from the fridge and immediately began to devour it. Fox was still stunned that he went through all that trouble just because Bill stole his car. ' _How did he even do that so quickly? He must of hid in the trunk or something and came out after I went inside.'_

Fox finished dinner, took a shower, took a little leisure time browsing the internet on his laptop. He found a hilarious clip of some large basketball fan trying to dunk the ball by jumping off a trampoline during halftime but ultimately failing. ' _Why do people think that'll work? Like a trampoline is just going to cancel out all 300 pounds of you."_ Fox eventually got tired and went off to bed. He thought as he drifted off to sleep ' _Like I always say, if there's anything worse than the first day of school, it's the second day.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This was probably my favorite chapter so far. I didn't really have to force any humor, and putting characters in ridiculous situations like these is what I'm best at. Anyways Travis is a character I thought of on the spot and he's pretty great. With the addition of Krystal to the workplace, expect to see quite a lot of the C-Mart and the pure ridiculousness of it. Also, thanks for the review I've gotten so far. I'll keep what you said in mind ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The New Grind

The next couple of days sort of just came and went. It was mostly the same as the past few day except for a few new changes. Krystal started sitting with Fox and his friends at lunch instead of who knows where. Fox wasn't sure what everybody thought of her or vice versa, but they seemed to get along just fine. She seemed a little quiet at first but Fox got her involved in some conversation, her and Katt seemed to hit it off pretty well. Slippy and her got along, due to the fact that as far as Fox knew he and Slippy were the only ones she has talked to.

Fox also gave her his number so she could contact him anytime she wanted about the job, or other things. That Wednesday night she texted him to tell him she got the job. ' _Well, that was easy.'_ Fox thought ' _Then again Mindy isn't really that picky.'_ Fox and Fara were also getting along quite well, they talked before and after school, late at night while texting. You know how teenagers do stuff.

Fox took her, Falco, and Slippy out for some food that Thursday before work so he could get them to know each other a little better since they would be hanging out Friday. They all agreed on a little burger joint close to school, since Fox was sparse on time. The place was literally called "Burger Joint" and the inside had a nice checkered style to it. The restaurant was pretty small, and had nice round tables to give it a quaint feel. They sat around a table, eating their own burgers when Fara decided to make conversation.

"How long have you guys known each other." she asked, genuinely curious.

"Me and Fox met sometime around 3rd grade. These guys were picking on me and trying to steal my hat and Fox came over and stood up for me." Slippy told Fara, who seemed impressed by Fox's goodwill. Falco muttered something under his breath about how he ' _should have let those guys tear ya a new one'_ which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Fox, almost coughing up his food again.

"How did he stand up for you?... Did he get physical?" Fara asked, wanting more answers. Though Fox looked a little uncomfortable with her wanting to find out the details.

"Well the two guys were pretty fat, so Fox just had to make fun of their weight a little bit and made them feel real bad about themselves." Slippy explained, a look of realization appearing on his face. "Wow, when you say it outloud like that it sounds a lot less heroic." Slippy added. Fara seemed a little less impressed. Falco nudged Fox with his elbow.

"Heyyy, that sounds like something I'd do, but without the saving Slippy bit. Way to go Fox." said Falco, which made Fox feel even worse.

"Gee, thanks Falco." said Fox sarcastically. They continued to eat until the situation got even worse.

"FOOOX!" yelled a shrill voice. All four of them turned around to see Jan Martell waving them (well, Fox) down.

"Oh no." all four of them said in unison. They quickly tried to wrap the rest of their food up to eat later so they could get the crap out of there but Jan quickly walked over with her bitch squad that included two tigers Fox was never able to learn the names of. She came up and gave Fox a big hug, which he was too stunned to reject.

"OH MY GOD, WE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TALK SINCE THE START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR FOX! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged him tight while purposely rubbing her _front_ on Fox's lower chest. The other three watched in horror.

"Yeaaaah… It's not like I was avoiding you or anything." Fox said nervously. He looked to the other's for help while she buried her face in his chest, but Jan quickly took her face out of his chest and looked straight at Fara.

"Oh hey, you're that quite girl with the enormous ears." Jan stated while her posse giggled.

"Oh hey, you're that loud girl with the enormous ego." Fara shot back, suddenly a little less intimidated by Jan. Jan eyes squinted and her face formed a scowl. She wasn't used to people sassing her back like that.

"Wow, somebody has an _attitude._ Can you believe this girl Fox? All I did was state some very true facts about her." Jan said, trying to get Fox to side with her. All Fox wanted was just to not be here. He looked to Falco and Slippy for help, only to see them already gone. He looked out the window to see them by the car signaling for him to _get the hell out of there._

He looked over to Fara, making eye contact with her and jerking his head in the direction of the car trying to get her in on the plan. She immediately understood and prepared herself to make a break for it when the time was right. Out of the corner of his eye Fox saw Fay, who happened to be a waitress who worked here, walk over towards their direction carrying a plate that was holding chocolate milkshakes on it.

"Hey Fox! I didn't _know_ you were here! How's it go-" Fay didn't get to finish, because Fox deliberately slid his leg in front of Fay's while she was walking by, making her trip _onto_ Jan with the milkshake spilling everywhere as the two females fell to the floor/

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" screamed Jan, soaked by the milkshake.

"Sorry Fay! I'll pay you back, I swear!" yelled Fox as he and Fara ran out of the Burger Joint. Fox quickly took out car keys and unlocked the doors with a simple push of the button.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" yelled Falco as Fox started up the car and sped out of there. Everybody gave a sigh of relief after they made it onto the road.

"What the hell happened in there? What took you so long?" Falco inquired.

"What took me so long? I was the center of attention, I couldn't just slip away like you guys." Fox answered. Fara looked relieved but a little guilty.

"Poor Fay, did we really have to throw her into the mouth of the kraken like that?" Fara asked, looking at Fox.

"I'll make it up to her later. There was no other option, trust me." said Fox. Slippy just poked his head into the front of the car, pointing his finger at Fox and Fara's food.

"You gonna eat that?"

* * *

"Wow, that sounds like a shitty way to start the afternoon." Krystal said. Her and Fox were walking towards the entrance to the C-Mart, where they both officially worked at. Today was Krystal's first day, so he decided to be the one to show her the ropes. Fox decided to share the story of Jan and the Burger Joint when they met up in the parking lot like they agreed to do. He shared pretty much everything, except he subconsciously left out the parts involving Fara. There was just something making him not bring up Fara to Krystal.

"Yeah, the food was pretty good though." Fox responded truthfully. Despite restaurants like the Burger Joint being responsible for the obesity in Corneria, Fox couldn't help but have himself some good old fashioned fatty food.

"I should give that place a try sometime, and I'll try my best not to trip the waitresses over." Krystal said, obviously making a playful jab towards Fox on that last part. Fox rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, sometimes it gets hard to contain yourself. " Fox joked, which earned a smile from Krystal.

Fox showed Krystal what every employee at C-Mart does on a daily basis. Fox knew that showing her how to work at a grocery store was only going to be half of what he needed to teach her. There was also the matter of teaching her how to deal with the other people that worked here. Krystal's first encounter with Travis went as well as you would of expected. Fox was walking her through the produce aisle, pointing out things he thought she should know. They stopped in front of a display crate of apples to talk.

"Sometimes we have to restock the vegetables and stuff, but Mindy usually leaves it up to pe-" Fox was cut off by a sudden, violent emergence of a certain Sheepdog named Travis from underneath the pile of apples. Krystal gasped in fear and Fox jerked back.

"What the F-"

"Yo." Travis cut off Fox's swear with a casual greeting like he just merely walked up to him to start conversation.

"Dude, why were you buried underneath the apples? That's so... unsanitary." Fox said as he picked up some of the apples that scattered on the floor. Krystal still seemed in shock at what happened.

"The apples are good for my fur dude. It also makes me smell pretty good." Travis explained with his non-expressant face.

"Ahhh, yeah, okay. Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Fox said sarcastically. He wanted to keep asking questions, but decided to just introduce the still shocked Krystal. "Krystal, this is one of your co-workers, Travis. He's been here about as long as I have."

"Yoooo sup girl." Travis said with a smile as he extending his fist for a good old-fashioned fist bump. Krystal eventually returned the fist bump, still locked into her shocked expression.

"Now clean this stuff up before Mindy fires you, and for god's sake just take a shower sometime."

"Alriiiiight bro. Thanks for waking me up."

' _He never said he was sleeping'_ Fox thought as he guided Krystal throughout the rest of the store. He showed her boring stuff like restocking shelves, pushing carts, all that interesting grocery store jazz. They went in the back of the store at one point, only to find two employees just _totally_ banging.

"Okayyy." Fox said as they discreetly made their way out of the room.

"Um, does that happen often?" Krystal asked.

"Only with those two, though there was this one guy Mindy was totally into that used to work with us. I thought I saw them go in the back one time…" Fox pondered.

"Soooo, that's the sex room then?"

"We also play poker in the back on some breaks, but yeah I guess so." Responded Fox, being a little weirded out by her calling it a 'sex room'.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Fox raised an eyebrow at her. "For the poker, I mean." Krystal quickly added. Fox swore he saw her face blush, but she turned her head pretending to look around. Eventually their break came and it was time for them to relax with as much time as they were given. "What do you usually do on your break here?"

"Eat food, play on my phone, listen to music, cry miserably." Fox said, just realizing how bored and lonely he could get during this job. The only person he knew all that well was Travis, and it seems like he never shows up when you want him too.

"I'm not a good crier, just to let you know." Krystal said with a smile. "Wanna play a game?" Fox looked up to see a playful smile on her face. Fox smiled dorkily.

"Uh huh."

* * *

"OMAHA!"

Fox took off running with Football in hand to the other side of the store with Travis right in tow. On the other side of the store Krystal ran with her teammate Tank, a huge rhino who happens to be huge jock. When he heard they wanted to play Football, there was no way he wasn't going to join in. It wasn't exactly traditional Football, it was basically 'get the football to the other side of the store by any means necessary'. Fox got past the midway point through the snack aisle when he saw Tank emerge into the aisle in full throttle.

"TAAAAAACKLLLLLE!" Tank yelled as he charged Fox.

"NO TANK! WE SAID TWO HAND TOUCH ONLY!" Fox tried to tell Tank but he couldn't hear him, he was too immersed in the moment. Fox managed to dodge out of the way of Tank's tackle, only for Tank to collide straight into Travis, knocking the sheepdog out cold. Fox decided to play on, knowing he had the advantage with Tank now behind him. He almost made it to the other side only for Krystal to jump right on top of his back.

"BOOM! TAAAAACKLLLLE!" yelled Krystal as she brought down Fox to the floor with her arms wrapped around his neck, but Fox refused to give up. He started to crawl with Krystal's weight still on him.

"I can still… make it…" he managed to gasp out, making it closer to the meat section.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Tank yelled as he charged once more. Krystal was like 'nope' and let go of Fox to run away. Tank took a flying leap. "FOR THE TEAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" He cried soaring through the air. Fox did a barrel roll out of the way of Tank's radius and just managed to make it out of the way of 260 pounds of muscle. Fox leapt to his feet and ran for the meat section or as they called it: the endzone.

"TOUCHDOOOOOOOOWN!" screamed Fox as he did a little touchdown dance, capping it off by fiercely throwing the football on the ground. Krystal couldn't help but giggle at his little show. Tank arose and threw his fake jersey on the ground in frustration, murmuring something about how she should of screened.

"Hey, no fair! I tackled you!" Krystal argued in a non-serious manner.

"We were doing _two hand touch_ remember? You never touched me with either of your hands." Fox explained with a smile of his own, still proud of his athleticism and determination.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IF ONLY YOU WENT WITH MY GAME PLAN! WE COULD HAVE HAD THIS IN THE BAG AND CAME OUT WITH THE W!" Tank yelled furiously. Krystal and Fox winced at the volume of his voice, but a newly conscious Travis rescued them.

"Chill out bro, you did all you could. Reward yourself." Travis said in his usual chill voice as he handed Tank a freeze pop, immediately cheering him up. Travis sucked on his own pop, like he didn't just experience major brain trauma. Fox was a bit worried about him.

"You sure you're okay dude?" Fox asked. Travis merely nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm fine bros."

"Wait, did you pay for those freeze pops?" Fox asked.

"Freeze pops? This isn't a chocolate bar?" Travis looked down at the object in his hands. "Whoa-hooo, now how about that!" Fox became even more worried but then he remembered Travis was always like that.

"How about you go to the hospital just in case?" Fox offered.

"I'll take him. Our shift's almost done anyways." Tank said as he put his arm around Travis taking him to check out. Before they knew it Fox and Krystal's shift was also over and they walked outside the C-Mart. ' _Man, that went by quick.'_ Fox thought. He knew it had to do with the arrival of the blue furred vixen, she made every part about this job fun somehow. He looked over to her, she was smiling as she wiped some of the hair out of her eye's. Something in Fox's stomach did a flip. He was tempted to ask her to hang out with his friends tomorrow, but he was already inviting a new person in Fara and he wasn't sure how _that_ would go. His friends barely knew Fara and Krystal and didn't want to make things too awkward with too many unfamiliar people. Though, it felt like there was another subconscious reason he didn't want to invite those two to hang out at the same time. ' _Maybe next week'_ Fox thought.

"So, do you need a ride home?" Fox asked generously.

"Well, I guess my parents aren't coming anytime soon. Sure."

"Where do you live?"

"Around Old Leaf Lane."

"Huh, cool. I didn't realize you lived so close to me. This should take no time at all." The car ride was short and mostly uneventful, they were really tired so they listened to the radio. Once they got to Krystal's house, Fox stopped the car for her to get out. "I only live a couple of blocks down, if you ever want to hang out it should take no time to get to each others house." Fox said.

"That's cool, thanks for everything Fox."

"Hey it's no problem at all." Krystal momentarily placed her hand on Fox's shoulder through the car window as a gesture of gratitude. Fox felt his stomach do hurdles. She let go after a few seconds, and walked away towards her house. Fox watched her walk away and fixed his eyes on her lower backside, he didn't think there was a more precious view in the world. He drove home with a good mood. Greeted his parents as they served him dinner. He eventually found himself in bed thinking of work and Krystal. For a moment, Fox entirely forgot he was supposed to be unofficially dating Fara. Fox thought of Krystal's smile, her laugh, her eyes, her ass… Okay, maybe I'm getting a bit too descriptive, but it's true. The only thing that could snap him out of his dream state was a text from Fara asking him about the meet up tomorrow. He immediately felt guilty. He knew it was only natural to think and feel stuff like that and he didn't really do anything wrong, but somehow this felt… different. Nonetheless, he thought to himself:

' _Today wasn't so bad.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Fox and Krystal get even closer, but will this go without consequence? I did a bit more with Travis and even introduced Tank, who will come back for some more stupidity. I don't have much to say, other than thank you for the reviews and taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - First Date?

"Falco, we're not buying the root beer, you're the only one who likes it." Fox nagged at Falco, who insisted on buying the liter bottle of root beer for the hangout that afternoon.

"Alright mom, just don't be so naggy about it." Falco responded, as he put the soda back on the shelf as Fox wheeled his grocery cart down to the next aisle. Today was Friday afternoon which for Fox and company was their night they all liked to hang out. Fox and Falco went out to buy some snacks and stuff for the group when they realized they were running low on goods. "How many people are gonna be there this week?"

"Well, Fay's still pissed at us for making her face Jan's wrath so she's not coming and she's probably gonna stop Miyu from coming so that just leaves Bill, Katt, Slippy, and Fara." Fox answered. Fay did in fact give Fox the cold shoulder in school today, she didn't seem like her usual peppy self. Fox felt bad, he had no idea what Jan did to her but he thought she just felt more betrayed and embarrassed than anything else.

"Man, we know way too many people. I'm surprised Bill's coming, doesn't he have his 'business' to attend to?" Falco said while putting air quotes on the word "business".

"Oh yeah, you mean his super secret underground black market he absolutely never talks about?" Fox said sarcastically. Bill never outright says it, but he's always giving cheap deals on stuff he just shouldn't have. Sometimes it comes in handy, but other times it can be outright worrisome. "Also, we don't hang out with that many people, it's not like everybody we know shows up to hang out. Fay has her own clique, Miyu hates too much social interaction and skips out every other week and of course we know why Bill doesn't come."

"Hey, if it weren't for him I wouldn't have that massage chair."

"You mean the massage chair with the weird stain?"

"What stain?"

"Er- I think we have everything, let's go pay." Fox quickly said as he wheeled off to check out.

"WHAT STAIN, FOX?"

"Hey, how ya doing today?" Fox tried to make small talk with the cash register lady while Falco tried to get answers from him.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOX!"

* * *

Fox opened the door to his own house to see his parents all dressed up and preparing to leave while Falco and Slippy walked slowly behind him lugging the groceries in their arms.

"Hey, are you guys leaving?" Fox asked, unaware that his parents had somewhere to be.

"It's Peppy's birthday today honey, we're going out to eat to celebrate." Vixy answered as she searched through her pocketbook.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot about that!" Fox felt bad, since Peppy was practically an uncle to him. "Tell him I said happy birthday, and tell Lucy I said hi." Lucy was Peppy's younger daughter, she was a few years younger than Fox.

"We will, you guys will be fine on your own right?" Vixy asked, she tried not to be concerned because she knew Fox wasn't dumb enough to participate in delinquent activities and she trusted his friends, though she has a bad feeling about Bill.

"Yeah, we'll set everything up. There shouldn't be too many people this week either."

"Alright, have fun. No orgy's kids!" James said, much to the chagrin of Vixy and Fox.

"James! why do you say things like that?" Vixy asked as she ushered James out the door.

"What? I'm just saying…" Fox shut the door before his dad could finish and turned around to see Falco and Slippy put the groceries down.

"You could of helped, ya know?" Falco said after putting down several grocery bags.

"I did, I brought in this soda." Fox said as he lifted the bottle of Mountain Dew. Falco shook his head as he removed items from the bags muttering something about a lazy ass under his breath. All three of the guys took out all the food they bought and laid it out on the kitchen counter when they got a knock on the door. Falco opened the door to reveal Katt Monroe holding a box of cookies in hand.

"Oooo, are those homemade?" Falco asked.

"Who do I look like to you, Betty Crocker?" Katt retorted while shoving the cookies into his hands and heading towards the living room. "What games you got Foxy?" Katt asked from the living room.

"Same as always." Fox responded. "Hey, you guys can just chill while I go pick up Fara right?"

"Yeah, just don't take too long." Falco winked, Fox just brushed off his implication and walked out the door praying the house wouldn't be burned down when he came back. The drive to Fara's house wasn't too far, he only had to drive about ten minutes to get there. On his way out of his neighborhood he drove past Krystal's house wondering what she was up to. He only hoped she wasn't spending her evening alone and bored. 'Oh well, it would be too weird to invite her last minute.' He thought to earlier today when they told the group at lunch what they did on the first day on the job.

"Falco would've shit his pants if he saw Tanks coming to tackle him." He recalled Katt saying. "I think he peed his pants when he accidentally bumped into him in the hallway this one time." He remembered Krystal laughing at that. 'Those two seem to be getting along, she seems to be fitting in more and more everyday.' He was glad he was helping her find a social group that she was comfortable in. 'Even if we are a bunch of dumbasses' Fox joked to himself.

He finally pulled up to Fara's house, deciding not to be rude and honk he walked up to door and casually knocked. A middle aged man who looked similar to Fara answered the door.

"Ohhhh Fox, nice to see you! It's been awhile!" Mr. Phoenix exclaimed, wearing a big smile. Fox matched his smile while shaking his hand.

"Good to see you to-" Suddenly he felt a jolt of electricity surge into his hand making him immediately yank it back. "Owww, what the-" as Fox held his hand Fara's dad immediately broke into laughter making him double over as he lifted his hand to reveal what shocked Fox.

"It's a Electric Buzzer. Shocking, huh?" He then continued to laugh even harder at his own pun. Fox narrowed his eyes at an invincible audience.

"I'm more shocked those still exist." Fox answered truthfully. Mr. Phoenix knowingly pointed at Fox with a smirk.

"Heh, heh… good one…" He responded as he tried to collect himself. He cleared his throat. "Faaaaaaaaraaaaaaaa!" he called upstairs. He then picked up a pen and tried to hand it to Fox. "Want a pen?"

"No… thanks." Fox said, sensing another practical joke. Fara then quickly appeared from the staircase. "Hey, you ready to go?" Fox asked her as she looked down at Fox grasping his own hand.

"Oh no, Dad did you do the shocky thing on him?" Fara gave her father an annoyed look.

"It's not a shocky thing it's a Buzz-"

"Whatever, I told you not to hurt Fox when he comes in." Fara turned to Fox "I'm sorry, he can be a bit much."

"It's okay, let's just go before Falco blows up my house."

"Alright." Fara complied and followed Fox out the door. Fara's dad waved to them.

"Have fun! I'm sensing sparks already." He yelled to them. Fox couldn't believe Fara's dad was real and Fara just gave a groan of annoyance. Fox couldn't help but smile at the situation as he drove back to his house. He looked over to her to see she was dressed to impress. She was wearing a simple red dress that went halfway to her knees and with short sleeves on her arms. She was also wearing those heel boot comco things that Fox couldn't think of the name of the thing.

"Somebody's dressed lovely." Fox remarked getting a smile out of her.

"Why thank you."

"How do you know I wasn't talking about myself." Fara gave a slight shove to his arm as a response to his playful comment. "So what movie do you feel like watching?"

"Hmmm, I didn't know I was choosing."

"Might as well be you, if it were Katt and Falco they would choose something terribly messed up and Slippy would want to watch Karate Kid again."

"We'll take a vote."

Fox snorted at that suggestion. "Yeah, right." He eventually pulled up to his own home, happy to see no damage on the outside. He opened the door and they both headed towards the living room where they heard all the noise. Fox wondered what was making a weird vacuum noise when he witnessed Falco, Slippy, and Bill playing a game of "Elefun" while Katt looked on like an annoyed babysitter. Elefun consisted of a tube shooting out little things shaped like butterflies and the goal was to collect as many of them as possible with a mini-net. Falco seemed to be winning with his height advantage.

"Yo Fox! Look at this thing I found at a daycare!" Bill said swinging his net in the air. Fox knew that for Bill "found" usually means "stole".

"How did you get in a daycare?" Fox asked over the sound of the vacuum.

"I impersonated a six year old." Bill simply responded.

"Oh, well that's simple." Fox was going to ask more questions until Slippy jumped on Falco's back to try to take away his height advantage.

"YO GET OFF OF ME!" Falco yelled.

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE THINGS EVEN!" Slippy retorted. Falco responded by falling on his back and crushing Slippy underneath him. "OW WHAT THE HELL DUDE THAT HURT!" Slippy came back by netting Falco's head with his mini-net. The two started to go at it.

"Hey, I didn't know this game included physical violence. Now I want in." Katt said as she stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"Aren't you gonna do something about this." Fara asked, a little irked about the situation.

"Nah, It usually doesn't get much worse than this." Fox said, never taking his eyes off the fight. He had to admit, Slippy strangling Falco with a net was pretty hilarious. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Bill walked over to the living room door to open it.

"Pizza's here." Bill said.

"Bill, you ordered Pizza?" Fox asked.

"Don't worry it's from my own pizza company."

"You have your own pizza company?" Fara asked, intrigued.

"Hell yeah!" Bill opened the door to reveal a shady figure wearing a hood. The hooded man quickly shoved the pizza into Bill's arms and made off like he just dealt Bill a pound of cocaine.

"Jesus Bill, are you sure you ordered Pizza?" Katt asked.

"...I think so…" Bill unsurely peeked into the pizza box. "Yep, it's pizza!"

"What kind?" Falco asked, Slippy's net still covering his face.

"Half cheese half pepperoni."

"Aw yeah!" Falco and Slippy got up like nothing ever happened and guided Bill over to the kitchen counter where they could all harvest the pizza. Fox was a bit of a health nut, so he decided not to partake along with Fara who didn't want to ruin her clothes. They started to vote for movies so they could have something to watch while they ate. The majority voted for some psychological horror movie, much to Fara's chagrin. Fox didn't see the appeal in scary movies personally, but went along with it.

Fox and Fara sat next to each other during the film. Fara tried to watch the film with the best of her ability, but whenever she couldn't take it she buried her head into Fox's shoulder. Fox eventually became more fond of the film because of this. Slippy was pretty freaked out by the most part, but he seemed to be making it through. Falco tried to show a calm disposition but his eyes told a different story. Katt was pretty much the same deal except she was a lot calmer than Falco. Bill just pointed out everything that was practical or CGI.

"See, I have that decapitated head actually." Bill pointed out. "It's worth about 2,000 dollars but I'll settle for 700." The film was pretty much a huge torture porn after the third act, and then things got really gimmicky and relied on jumpscares too much. Eventually it get to a really messed up part where some child was on the other end of the hallway with eyes hanging out of her sockets.

"Oh my god Falco, are you pissing yourself?" Katt yelled as a wet stain on Falco's pants grew larger and larger.

"N-no, my… water bottle… is leaking." Falco tried to cover up.

"Really? It smells like urine to me." Slippy joined in. Falco just got up and ran upstairs. Eventually the credits rolled and everybody but Fox and Fara got up and stretched.

"Hey, the movies over." Fox slightly nudged Fara who still had her head buried in Fox's arm. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I knew that. Heh heh." She got up and stretched too. Falco casually walked back down the stairs like nothing had ever happened.

"Wow, movie over already?" Falco said casually mimicking everybody else and stretching his arms.

"Dude, are you wearing my pants." Fox asked, instantly recognizing the jeans he was wearing. It was also pretty obvious they weren't his, since Falco is a few inches taller than Fox and those jeans are meant to barely fit him.

"Whaaaaaat? Now how did those get there?" Falco looked down, faking confusion. Falco moved over towards Fox and whispered in his ear. "If you don't mind I borrowed some underwear too."

"You know what? Keep the underwear piss parrot." Fox whispered back.

"NOW WHO'S READY FOR KARATE KID!" Slippy yelled, suddenly yanking the DVD from out of nowhere.

"NO! NO! NO KARATE KID!" Falco yelled back as he reached over and grabbed the DVD case, walked over to the window, opened it up and tossed Karate Kid out.

"HEY YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU PISSED YOURSELF!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH KARATE KID?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Who's up for a game of ping pong?" Katt asked, walking towards Fox's game room. Fox's parents loved to collect little tabletop games like Ping Pong, Pool, Air Hockey and they even have a few arcade machines. They put it all in one room which they call the "game" room.

"Oh hell yeah, I'mma beat yo ass girl." Falco said following her to the game room. They all entered the game room and partnered up on seperate games. Falco was easily the most competitive out of the group, he challenged everybody in everything that could be a competition. Fox once tricked him into seeing who could eat the most hot peppers in one sitting. Fox easily gave up after a couple but egged Falco on to see how many he could handle. Needless to say, it took Falco a week to be able to taste again.

Unfortunately he could get very aggravated when he was losing. Katt had a natural talent for ping pong, so Falco just was flat out sucking against her.

"MOTHER OF TARANTINO!" Falco yelled when Katt got the winning point without letting Falco score a single goal on her. "You got lucky Monroe!"

"Yeah, lucky to get partnered up against somebody that sucks at ping pong." Katt responded. Falco glared daggers at her. Falco moved over to the Air Hockey table and pushed Fox out of the way.

"Let's see if you're any good at Air Hockey." Falco challenged Katt, who smirked at his competitiveness.

"You're on."

Everybody stopped playing games and just watched Katt and Falco go at it. Unfortunately for Falco, Katt was also beasting and feasting at Air Hockey too. Falco didn't stand a chance and was demolished at that as well. They then went on to play a game of Pool, a game that required patience and strategy, things that Falco just flat out sucked balls at. Katt won that too.

"I'll race you to the end of the block and back." Falco challenged, to which Katt accepted. They lined up on the sidewalk from Fox's house. "Ready. Set. Go!" Falco took off without looking back at full speed. Katt, on the other hand, feinted a start and merely just stood in place and watched Falco run full speed to the end of the block in the dark.

"Who's up for a game of billiards?" Katt asked the group who went back inside. They resumed to play games while Fox and Fara sat on the front porch to make sure Falco came back without getting mugged. Fara placed her head on Fox's shoulder as they stared at the stars like corny couples usually do.

"Hey, it's the Big Slopper!" Fara pointed at a constellation famously shaped like a Sloppy Joe. Fox followed her finger to look at the constellation.

"Whoa, nice. That's a hard one to spot."

"KAAAAAAAAAATT!" They heard Falco yell, making them both crack a smile.

* * *

After a few hours of hanging out and watching another movie (a comedy, so they could sleep better at night.) they all got rides from their parents back to their house, except Bill who kind of just disappeared when everybody decided to leave. Fox decided to take Fara home since he brought her. The journey there took as long as it did several hours ago. Eventually he parked in the driveway and walked her towards her door.

"Thanks, I honestly had fun tonight." Fara said, who was beaming despite being really tired.

"No problem, It's always a good time with all of those guys." Fox said, matching her smile. They stopped in front of her door and lingered for a few seconds before breaking the silence. "Sooooo, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I guess." Fara responded. They both hesitated for a second before making eye contact and closing the gap between them. They embraced while their lips pressed against one another. They stood there kissing for probably a good 20 seconds until the door suddenly burst open followed by a barrage of silly string.

"SUUUUUURRRRPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE!" Fara's father yelled as he sprayed them down with silly string. Fara went red with embarrassment while Fox gave a blank face that just said 'really dude?' Fara's father once again doubled over with laughter. "Go you again! I was waiting all night to do that one! So what were you crazy kids doing out here?" He asked, totally unaware of the make out session that was going on outside his door.

Fara didn't answer, she just gave a little 'see ya' to Fox and shuffled hurriedly inside the house.

"See you later Mr. Phoenix." Fox said as he walked back to his car picking the silly string off of him. Mr. Phoenix looked pretty disappointed.

"Tough crowd, tough crowd." He muttered as he shut the door to his house.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Just so everybody's sure, Elefun is a real game. Seriously. Look it up. Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been distracted by other things. I'm also working on another story. Hint: Who likes DC superheroes? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Clowns

It was a blazing Saturday afternoon, and the couple of Fox and Fara just got done seeing a movie from the local theater. They stopped for some lunch at a nearby restaurant, since they skipped out on the popcorn.

"So, your dad's a prankster huh?" Fox asked with a smile after taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah, he's always been like that. He drives me crazy with that. Sorry if he bothered you." Fara apologized to Fox. Fox waved it off.

"Nah, I've met worse parents. Your dad's a pretty cool guy." Fox said.

"One time, he filled my entire underwear drawer with cream cheese." Fara told him. Fox gave a weird look to what he imagined as an invisible camera. He watched a lot of " _The Office_ ".

"Okayyyy."

"At his friend's grandfather's funeral, he drew a sharpie mustache on the corpse."

"That's… kind of… uhhh." Fox got more and more uncomfortable with the more examples she brought up, so he decided to try to change the topic. The only problem with trying to change the topic is that you can never think of good new topic to bring up.

"So how about… blueberries?" Fox brought up uncomfortably. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" She asked.

"...Why do we call them blueberries? Like we don't call strawberries 'red berries'... like jeez… racist." Fox said nervously, immediately going for a sip from his cup of lemonade. Fara stared at him like he was crazy.

"Did you get much sleep?" She asked concerned.

"Now that you mention it…" Fox started, relieved she fell for the trick to change topic. "I got 4 hours of sleep last night." Saying it outloud just made him realize how tired he was. He took a deep yawn.

"Maybe we should-" Fara cut off her sentence with a yawn of her own.

"It's contag-" Fox yawned again. Fara opened up her mouth to respond but ended up yawning again. Fox pointed to the door. "Maybe we should get home and get some sleep." He offered. Fara nodded while finishing her yawn.

* * *

A sudden rap against the door of the Burnett household rang throughout the house, gaining the attention of the whole household.

"DYMOND! GET THE DOOR!" Said the mother with unusual blue fur. She was chomping up tomatoes in the kitchen.

"No." said Dymond very unenthusiastically as she perused her phone in the next room, looking at social media and all that jazz.

"FINE! KRYSTAL GET THE DOOR!"

"Why do I have to get the door!?" Krystal responded from upstairs.

"JUST OPEN IT!"

"Fine, fine." Krystal said as she walked downstairs to the hallway with the front door. She opened the door up to reveal a familiar pink feline she just met this week at school.

"What up new girl?" The feline asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Katt? What are you doing… no, how do you know where I live?" Krystal asked back, shocked at seeing Katt at her doorway.

"Doesn't matter. Just matters that I'm here now." Katt answered as she made her way to the couch in the living room. Krystal followed her, even more confused.

"Soooo, you're just gonna come inside and make yourself at home?"

"Yep."

"Any particular reason you're here?"

"Sort of. Where do you get your fur dye?" Katt asked.

"This is my natural color." Krystal said for the upteempth time since she's moved here.

"Yeah, surrrre. That's what I say too." Katt responded, fixing her eyes on the television.

"Do you even see my sister sitting across from you, she has the same color as me."

"Don't look at me." Dymond said after Krystal pointed her out.

"Alright fine, you're _naturally_ blue." Katt said in a mocking tone. "I actually came here to see if you wanted to hang out with your ol' buddy Katt."

"Old buddy?" Krystal was taken aback, not even Fox who was the person she was closest to so far in Corneria had actually 'hung' out with her if you don't count work and school. "You really found out where I lived from god knows where just to hang out with me?"

"Yeah, I mean… I don't have many 'female' friends and most of them can be unbearable." Katt explained while fiddling with a coaster on their living room table.

"You don't want to hang out with my sister then." Dymond said, not taking her eyes off her phone. Krystal shot her a look that could kill and picked a coaster to throw it at her only to miss terribly.

" _Damn it."_ Krystal muttered under breath.

"Missed." Dymond simply said, still not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Fine, let's go. I don't have anything else to do anyways" Krystal said, heading out the door.

"Awesome, I know exactly where I want to go too." Katt said as she followed Krystal out the door.

* * *

"EAT SHIT CLOWN!" Katt yelled as she SHOT her water gun at the teeth of the wooden clown. She was playing a little arcade game in the city's local Jungle Rapids. Krystal felt out of place but Katt was right at home.

"Katt, there are _kids_ here." Krystal scolded. A kid not even a couple feet away looked at them curiously.

"Oh, right." Katt remembered and turned to the kid. "Hey, kid don't repeat that word I just yelled." The kid continued to look curiously.

"What word?" The little boy asked, looking confused.

"Shit. S-h-i-t. Shit. Remember it. You'll be using it later in life a lot." Katt told him like she was giving her own kid a life lesson. She turned to Krystal who gave her a look that said 'you can't be serious'. "What? He'll be the cool kid at his daycare." Katt said. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"If you cared about being the cool kid, we wouldn't be here." Krystal said while taking the tickets they won from that game. "Awww man, we don't have enough for that plastic plane." Krystal said in a seriously disappointed tone.

"So, we just have to keep shooting clowns." Katt said gesturing to the game they've been playing for a while now.

"Or we could play something we're actually good at."

"Watch it Blue." Katt said pointing a finger at her. "I get enough sass from Foxy."

Katt looked behind Krystal and saw a couple of familiar faces by the lazer tag entrance. "Yo, Miyu and Fay!" Fay turned at the sound of her name, saw Katt and lit up immediately. Miyu looked indifferent as Fay grabbed her hand and dragged her over to where Krystal and Katt were standing.

"HAAAYYYYYY!" Fay said as they made their way over to Katt and Krystal.

"Wow, what a coincidence. Two people we know are here!" Katt exclaimed while looking at Krystal. Krystal squinted at Katt, becoming a little suspicious.

"Yeah, some coincidence." Krystal said in a suspicious tone. Katt became aware of Krystal's suspicion and quickly tried to make conversation with the two newly arrived friends. She tried to think of something they had in common.

"So… we're… all mutual friends of Fox right?" Katt asked quickly, even though she realized this was pretty obvious.

"No." Miyu said in her typical monotone.

"How do you guys know Fox?" Katt asked ignoring Miyu.

"We shared an embryo together" Miyu said.

"Oh my god, seriously!? That would make you, like, siblings right?" Fay asked, taking Miyu seriously like she usually does. She found this very exciting but Katt shot this down immediately

"Fay, she's kidding." Katt told Fay to stop her telling everybody her idea to get them all legally related.

"No I'm not." Miyu replied quickly.

"Yes, you are." Katt said sternly. Fay just looked really confused. Krystal found the whole exchange pretty funny and tried to hide her smile. Suddenly she felt something tug at her hand and looked down to see a little boy with wide eyes looking at her.

"Hey lady, can I please touch your butt?" the little boy asked. Krystal was pretty taken aback, because like, kids the boys age usually care about Pokemon and GI Joe and not girls. She's used to advances like this being an attractive girl, but she wasn't used to prepubescent kids hitting on her.

"Um, sorry but no." Krystal said not sure how to turn down a kid. The kid's face turned into a frown.

"Meanie, I'm telling my mom on you!" The kid walked away but turned around to get another look at dat ass with a sly grin on his face.

"Wow, that kid's going places." Krystal said as she watched him walk away.

"Wow, couldn't of let him cop a little feel?" Miyu asked.

"If I wanted to be arrested for pedophilia, sure." Krystal replied snarkily. Miyu was going to come back with a retort but they were interrupted by an upset mother holding the kid who liked butt's hand. She gave a stern look at Krystal.

"My kid here says you wouldn't let him cop a feel." The mom said in a stern voice. Krystal couldn't believe what was happening and couldn't come up with a proper response.

"Um… well… yeah."

"AND HE SAID PLEASE!" The mom yelled as she got in Krystal's face. She stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away and walking away with her kid. "Come on Timmy, we'll find you a woman who will like having young boys touch her provocatively." As they walked away, Miyu slipped the boy a wad of cash and they gave each other a thumbs up. Miyu actually gave a little smile.

"I love Jungle Rapids." Miyu said while looking at the bewildered expression on Krystal's face.

"I know right? Remember when we went one Friday last year?" Fay said, but then remembered something. When Fay remembered something, it was usually a lot at once. "Oh yeah! Katt, tell Fox I forgive him for tripping me and sorry I didn't come hangout Friday." Fay told Katt. Katt

"What happened Friday?" Krystal asked, becoming curious. Fay lit up simply because she could talk more.

"OH! You don't knooooow? Fox invites all his friends to hang out every Friday. They're so much fun! I mean like ALLLLLLL his friends! What a nice guy right? Always thinking of everybody he's met and considering if they might be alone and not have friends." Fay explained with her usual energetic energy. Katt tried to gesture at Fay to stop talking in the middle of the sentence, but once the train starts it doesn't stop till it reaches it's destination.

"Oh… I didn't know that." Krystal felt a little... hurt? She knew she shouldn't, since she didn't know Fox for that long but she felt like he would of invited her to something like that. Katt noticed the look on Krystal and sort of pulled her aside.

"Hey... look. Fox told me he felt bad that he didn't invite you. So, I thought it would be fun if I brought you here and got you to chill with me and the girls. Even if they are a bit… eccentric?" Katt explained, though she couldn't find a proper word to describe Miyu. Krystal felt a bit better that Fox was thinking of her and smiled a bit.

"He did?" Krystal asked, trying not to seem too interested.

"Yeah, he'll probably invite you this week. Just try not to bring it up, he might not like the clinginess." Katt reassured her with a knowing look. Krystal definitely felt a lot better.

"Okay. Let's go feed some clowns some shit." Krystal said. Katt gave her a big grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about girl." Katt said as they walked back to Katt's favorite game.

"But, I still want that plane."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
**

 **Not my favorite chapter, but it's something I managed to make after working through a writer's block. I really wanted to give Krystal her own chapter almost since she's one of the main characters. Sorry for for the long wait, it was a little hard to think of some material for this chapter. Thank you to all the people who have been enjoying this story so far.  
**


End file.
